


ultimately walking

by angioponder



Category: VIXX
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cha Hakyeon | N-centric, Confessions, Crack, Dancing and Singing, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Multi, Musical References, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Prompt Fill, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, as requested, i thought i was funny hahaha, like a lot, musical AU, not sure if these are all musicals or broadways actually, please laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angioponder/pseuds/angioponder
Summary: *for the prompt: They don't know how or why, but VIXX wakes up in the middle of a musical & they need to make it stop. Maybe.Hakyeon was about to hug his bandmates happily for following through with visiting him in his new home, but that died when he saw how visibly apprehensive they were.“What? What what is it? What?” Hakyeon did a sweep across all of them really quickly.Taekwoon was sporting coffee stains on his white sweater, Jaehwan was holdingSpecial Kunder one arm and a bowl of milk in the other, Hongbin was wearing that god-awful green scarf that made him look like your gossipy neighborhood auntie, Wonshik was sleep-standing until he woke himself up with a snore, and Sanghyuk was, well, he was big. So, really nothing out of the ordinary.Hakyeon relaxed a smidgen, crossing off the possibility of them being physically harmed in some fashion. Something was still off, but he couldn’t figure it out at the moment. He pointedly looked at Taekwoon, who was chewing on his pale fingers.“I take it you you're not here to visit your most favorite hyung just because you realized your undying love for him and miss him very, very much ever since he moved out.”"Uh...sure?”





	ultimately walking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinking_toes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinking_toes/gifts).



> hope this brought a smile to your lovely face. being your best friend and roommate over the years was a gift. thanks for letting me love you like this. i miss you lots! hb, my cuppycake.<3
> 
> title is partly from VIXX's song [Walking](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0eSGW6xaWF4). it tugs hard on the heartstrings;;
> 
> list of the songs referenced are at the end. enjoy~

Hakyeon awoke due to someone beating harshly on the door of his brand new apartment. He feigned sleep in hopes that whoever was outside would leave, thinking the flat to be empty. But after a pause of silence, the banging only came back louder and harder.

A barely open, one-eyed peek at the phone he dragged out from under his pillow told him it was ten in the morning—quite a bit later than he usually got up due to all the unpacking he had to do the night before.

Wondering who it could be, he begrudgingly left the comfort of his warm bed, lugging the sheets over and around his body as he tried very hard to send messages from his brain to his foot to move in front of the other, and vice versa. At some point, it didn't really matter how he got to the door, as long as he could keep himself upright and moving forward to open the damn thing and send whoever interrupted his sleep far, far away.

When Hakyeon reached his destination, he leaned—more like ungracefully banged his forehead due to sleep deprivation—against the door to peer through the peephole. As soon as his eyes adjusted to see past the lens properly, he threw his sheets off to the side and practically ripped open the door to reveal his bandmates standing out in the hallway. Now fully awake, he was about to hug them all happily for following through with visiting him in his new home, but that died when he saw how visibly apprehensive they were.

“What? What what is it? What?” Hakyeon did a sweep across all of them really quickly.

Taekwoon was sporting coffee stains on his white sweater, Jaehwan was holding _Special K_ under one arm and a bowl of milk in the other, Hongbin was wearing that god-awful green scarf that made him look like your gossipy neighborhood auntie, Wonshik was sleep-standing until he woke himself up with a snore, and Sanghyuk was, well, he was big. So, really nothing out of the ordinary.

Hakyeon relaxed a smidgen, crossing off the possibility of them being physically harmed in some fashion. Something was still off, but he couldn’t figure it out at the moment. He pointedly looked at Taekwoon, who was chewing on his pale fingers.

“I take it you you're not here to visit your most favorite hyung just because you realized your undying love for him and miss him very, very much ever since he moved out.”

“Uh...sure?”

“Oh, honestly!” Hakyeon mocked a shocked gasp, “Humor me a little bit more than that. I'm hurt.”

“Yes! I mean yes! Definitely all that—yes, yes but also,” Taekwoon glanced to his side at the other four who have a mixed array of emotions on their faces, all their lips held tight in a line. “I don’t really know what happened but,” he seemed like he was trying to come up with an explanation but settled with, “something’s wrong with them.”

“O-kay?” Hakyeon tilted his head. “Something’s always wrong with them, but I have a really _bad_ feeling that’s not it.”

Taekwoon clapped his palm over Jaehwan's general face without missing a beat. Unsurprisingly, Wonshik did the same to Hongbin and Sanghyuk, reducing whatever retort all of them were making into muffles. When it looked like their protests directed to Hakyeon were over, Taekwoon and Wonshik retracted their hands.

“It’s not the usual thing this time just—” Taekwoon shoved them all forward towards the doorway, “we might want to be indoors for this.”

Everyone shuffled inside towards the bare living room, past the stacks of empty boxes that have been tetris-arranged inside of each other. It was a good thing too, Hakyeon thought as he watched them try to fit themselves on his couch in vain, limbs spilling over the armrests and all over the carpet on the livingroom floor of his one bedroom apartment.

“So, what’s this about?”

Nobody replied. Taekwoon nudged Hongbin with his elbow and pointed his chin towards Hakyeon. Hongbin sighed deeply then opened his mouth.

“ _I'm singin' in the rain,”_ he sang with heavy dread, “ _Just singin' in the rain. What a glorious feeling,”_ he drawled in disdain, “ _I'm_ happy _again._ ”  
  
The whole room watched Hongbin continue his song as he dragged his body listlessly around, with a few half-hearted heel clicks here and there. By the end of his… performance of sorts, Hongbin was clenching his whole body in what one could only describe as mortifying agony. Jaehwan and Sanghyuk was, laughing at him, as is expected.

“That was… a great rendition,” Hakyeon clapped slowly, hesitantly. “So… what I got from that was Hongbin’s been practicing for a musical he got casted in, and he wants my feedback? Well, I’d say you need to fix your face a little. You look incredibly sour for someone who’s supposed to be happy after a great date with your lover.”

“No, no, you don’t get it,” Taekwoon tried, “he’s—”

 _“—running for his life, from Shia LaBeouf!_ ” Wonshik launched himself off the couch and burst into song. “ _He’s_ _brandishing a knife, it's Shia LaBeouf! Lurking in the shadows,”_ he bellowed, “ _Hollywood superstar Shia LaBeouf_!”

“ …What? Is going on?” Hakyeon shivered as Wonshik, wide eyed and distressed, climbed on top of the coffee table and proceeded to bust out some very dramatic, interpretive dance moves. “What’s happeni—Wonshik are you _biting_ my thigh!?”

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out! Ever since you left, it comes out like this whenever they try and speak as if—”

 _“If you were gay,”_ Jaehwan chimed in harmoniously, “ _that'd be okay. I mean 'cause, hey,”_ he pranced on over to Taekwoon, _“I'd like you a-ny-way. Because you see,”_ he locked arms with him, “ _If it were me! I would feel_ free _to say that I was gay,_ but _I'm not gay!”_

Taekwoon pried himself out of Jaehwan’s tight grasp and tried to cling on to Hakyeon while confetti and glitter magically rained down on them— _wait_ _what?_

“They won’t respond in anything but singing and dancing,” Taekwoon said, “I even looked up their symptoms on the interne—”

 _“The internet is for porn!”_ Sanghyuk sang enthusiastically. _“The internet is for porn! Why do you think the net was born? Porn! Porn! Porn!”_

“You're joking, right?” Hakyeon said as Sanghyuk continued screaming _porn_ repeatedly while holding his hands in a recitation handclasp and bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet to the melody in his head. “Taekwoon, come on. This can't be serious.”

Then out of nowhere, Jaehwan, Wonshik and Hongbin—almost escalatory and frantically so—resumed singing and dancing their own respective songs on top of each other in a jumbled mess, all at the same time.

Hakyeon was starting to feel slightly delirious.

“I seriously think they're cursed or something, Hakyeon.” Taekwoon said as chaos ensued right before their eyes. “Wonshik wouldn’t be doing all of this out of his own volition, _especially_ not Hongbin,” he commented as they watched all the self-loathing radiate from Hongbin’s body. “Though I'm not sure I can say the same for Jaehwan and Sanghyuk.”

While that seemed to be true, Hakyeon couldn't ignore the red tiredness under their swollen eyes. Maybe something actually happened, then.

“So, what now?”

“Come home,” Taekwoon said, trying not to make too much eye contact, “with us?”

 _With us._ Hakyeon paused. _Come home._

His eyes drifted next to Taekwoon, where a group photo from the night of their debut five years ago was hanging—the only decorative item on display in the whole apartment aside from his favorite family portrait.

“You think it might ‘break the curse’ they're under?”

Taekwoon looked at him with _those_ eyes and shrugged. “Worth a try.”

Truth is, watching them take up what was once a large amount of space in his one bedroom flat made him feel almost suffocated, that is, if it he didn't adore them all so, so much. But it was a familiar, loving type of suffocating, where it was difficult to _not_ feel loved when it surrounded him from corner to corner. Moving out was such a bittersweet thing. Hakyeon may not necessarily enjoy every single moment of living together, but he does miss them—all the time.

Real curse or not, he’d do anything for them at the end of the day. Unfortunately for him, he wouldn’t be able to let them die in a ditch, even if he tried. And they’d do the same for him, probably.

“Fine,” Hakyeon groaned. “I'll pack enough for the weekend and go.” He stomped into his unmade bedroom, pretending to be irritated. “I must be cursed to be bonded with you all forever.”

 

\--

 

On Sunday night, the main door of their dorm finally shut after saying goodbye for roughly an hour, leaving the living room a little colder and quieter than it was. Jaehwan, Wonshik, Hongbin and Sanghyuk turned to Taekwoon.

“Should we play pretend again so hyung will come back and stay over next weekend?”

“Or, or maybe play it up a little more so we can extend it to weekdays too?”

“No, no we might make it too obvious!”

“Hyung can be dense as a humidifier, what are you talking about?”

“Yeah, I miss him too.”  Taekwoon shook his head and laughed to himself. “Now go research more musicals for next week.”

**Author's Note:**

> i just miss Hakyeon so much gdi. also, a wee bit late but we realized it was april fool's yesterday right before posting this ahahahaha so fitting!
> 
> [Singing in the Rain](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D1ZYhVpdXbQ) by Gene Kelly  
> [Shia LaBeouf](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o0u4M6vppCI) by Rob Cantor  
> [If You Were Gay](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=taSH_nZkRdw) by Avenue Q  
> [The Internet is for Porn](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LTJvdGcb7Fs) by Avenue Q


End file.
